


The Sherlock Show (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, F/M, Meta, Metafiction, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: Molly Hooper is waiting for her cue





	

Molly Hooper is waiting for her cue. She stands by the sink in her flat, looking out the kitchen window. The kettle whooshes gently on the stove. She knows she’s supposed to be sad, staring wistfully out at London, but she’s having a hard time concentrating.

She slowly pivots and turns the kettle up. It’s almost time. As usual, she’s nervous. It never gets any easier, even though it’s been going for so long. At first it wasn’t so hard pining after him, but as the years went on, it started getting more and more difficult.

She puts her hand to her ear, even though they kept telling her not to: the little ear piece was always uncomfortable. She had learned to hide rubbing it by playing with her hair instead, but this time she didn’t hide what she was doing.

“Steady,” come the gentle voice from the tiny speaker. “We’re going to go live to you soon. It’s working towards that crescendo.”

Within three minutes she would find out whether this would be her last performance. The director had told her they would tell her with thirty seconds to spare.

“Start with the tea, don’t zoom in yet,” she hears, and then, “And now we need the tears. You’re thinking of him...”

The phone on the counter began to buzz.


End file.
